


Teenagers

by quite_gay



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also Not putting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_gay/pseuds/quite_gay
Summary: Highschool ahhh, the great wonders of teens using drugs, drinking alcohol, and having sex at parties.Wait, that isn't a highschool? Well... Is here! Tom is a senior at a school called Connors High. But, it sucks. Bullying, Norwegians, being gay, and etc. is pretty much Tom's world. By Norwegians he means Tord, an edgy kid who actually isn't very edgy? Well highschool sucks!





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my other works because i want to start fresh with my account! I hope you enjoy this and I will try to update frequently. I have school and other stuff so updates may occur a lot during weekends or not at all! I'm writing this at night right now. Ok thanks for undertstanding! ENJOY MY CRAP!!!111!

Tom's P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **** **BEEP BEEP!** The alarm screamed at me to wake up. I didn't want to, I only fell asleep about two hours ago. The clock read  _8:00 A.M._.  **SHIT**! I jumped out of bed to put of a normal outfit the fastest I could. A grey shirt with black jeans, blue hightops and my blue hoodie. I picked up my backpack then my phone. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I heard my drunken dad yell at me but I just ran out the door before I could even decipher what he had said.   


  


~Time skip to when Tom is done running like sonic to school~

  


I breathed heavily and then right after just five calm seconds,  **THE BELL FUCKING RINGS!** More running, YAY! Finally after running to first period I sat down and saw Edd. He looked cute as always, sadly dating Matt. Then I noticed a new kid, he had a ginger and blonde looking hair color and his hair was spiked up to look like demon horns? He wore a black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes, and actually decent black eyeshadow. He looks like he is going through a stupid emo phase. I found this amusing and when the teacher started the lessons I actually laughed out loud. "Thomas, anything funny?" "Oh no sorry, I-I just remebered a f-funny joke." "Well ok, try to keep to yourself next time." She went on with the lesson. But after all this i noticed that this edgy looking kid put his hoodie up over his head. 

  


I drew during the whole class. I drew a picture of the edgy kid too, he has a nice face to draw. Wait, that's weird to say. The bell finally rang after to what seemed like forever and everyone got out to go to their second period. I was planning to tell the kid sorry for laughing but social anxiety kicked in. I was walking and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the edgy kid. "Hey, when you laughed in class. It was about how I look. Wasn't it?" "Yea it was, I'm sorry but I mean... You look like an edge master. But your eyeshadow is nice!" "Well thanks, my name is Tord. Also um..." He pointed to a paper I was holding and I unfolded it suggesting that he wanted to look. "I looked over your shoulder and saw you drew me.." "Oh! Gosh I'm sorry about that you just uh... have a nice face to draw?" Now mentally cursing at myself for saying that. Tord chuckles. "That's cute. In fact you are cute yourself. I already know your name, Thomas right?" I was going to say yes but then the bell rang so i quickly nodded my head and ran.

  


The rest of my periods were boring but then my last one, gym! Tord, Matt, and Edd, were in it. I had a locker next to Tord though. When I got there Tord wasn't there yet. Speak of the devil. Tord walks in and plops his backpack down next to mine. Tord grabbed out his clothes and started to change when I noticed something. He had so many scars all over him. Cuts bore his arms, Faded and cured welts on his back, stitches on his legs, and he had these pink scars a few inches away from his nipples. He looked like he had been through too much considering our age too. Tord noticed I was staring though. "Thomas? Hello!" "Huh! Oh, sorry i was just.." "Looking at my scars? I'm guessing." "Yea sorry.." "It's fine Tom." Even though he said it was fine, I knew it wasn't. I changed quickly and I'm pretty sure bruises were blossomed on my arms and legs. I'm a clutz and have an abusive dad. Great! 

  


Everyone went out for gym class and it was a free period so me and Tord exchanged numbers and talked. I asked him about the two pink scars on the front of his chest. He looked weak when I asked it. "Sorry for asking I just wanted to know sorry." "I'm transgender." His words lingered in my head for a bit.  _Transgender._ "I-I. I think that's amazing." Tord looked up, his face had tears flowing around his cheeks. "Th-thank you" He sniffled and wiped his tears. We talked some more then Edd and Matt came over and we all talked. The bell rang and everyone headed home. I ran because if I wasn't home early my dad might of gotten drunk and well, the worst dad when drunk.


	2. Abusive Cycles... Wait? What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullies are the worst. My father is the worst. Tord.. is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short I'll update more this weekend!

While I was walking out to the walk home, I got tripped by someone. I turned on my side to get up and get a kick to the stomach. Now a lot of stuff hurt and I think I'm crying. " Little fucking crybaby we have here! Ain't that right?". The person who said that looked down at me and started kicking me more. His friends joined in.  _Everything hurt like hell._ Then I heard a familiar voice, a Norwegian accent. Tord?

 

Everyone stopped kicking me and turned to see Tord, I shifted up onto my elbow despite all the pain. "Stop doing that!" "Well what are you going to do, tranny!" A random voice said. He must of heard the conversation I had with Tord. _Oh no._ I saw Tord walk up silently to the kid and grab his neck. " _Call me that, hurt me or Tom and I will hurt you._ ". Tord's voice sounded cold and bland, it didn't sound like him. The kid nodded really fast and Tord let go of his neck, the kid ran the other way and his friends followed. Tord stuck his hand out. I took in and stood up. "What the hell was that Tord?" "I threatened him so he wouldn't bully you, I could snap his neck. My Dads work for an army, I know the basics." "That is excessive." "Yea I know, but I didn't want to see you get hurt." "Ok. Say can I..." Tord interrupted my sentence immediately, "Yes you can come to my house.". He smiled showing no teeth.  ~~God he is so fucking cute!~~  

 

"Ok well lets go!" Tord grabbed my hand and held mine, I grabbed his hand so that we were now holding hands. He led me all the way to his house and then we were there. His house was a dark grey with a black roof. Sleek and modern looking. He also only lived a few house away from me, nice. "We're here!" He then led me inside and up into his room. I didn't expect that it would look like this. The wall a baby pink, anime posters everywhere, clothes all over the floor, a messy desk with a laptop, a black bed was the only thing i expected to be here. Tord let go of my hand and threw his backpack into the corner. I took mine off and put it next to the door. I walked over to the desk to look at it a bit closer. I saw a sketchbook, art stuff, and a blade. "Hey Tord?' "Yea?" "Why is there a knife on your desk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it off at that cause yea, its short sorry I'll do more short kinda chapters!


	3. I'm Confused now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (hey buddy reading this I could not think of a summary thanks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I actually did another chapter! Short but sweet, kinda I don't know.

"What?" "I asked about the knife, or blade you could call it, on your desk.". Tord paused for a second and got up. I watched him walk over to the desk, pick up the knife and he chucked it into his bathroom. "I was looking for an answer but, close enough!" "Sorry." "I was just asking it's fine." "No, sorry for all of today." "Why?" "Just.. Let's watch a movie!" "Ok." I sat down onto his bed while he turned on some random cheesy horror movie.

***Time Skip to when Tom got home***

I walked into my house and my dad saw me. Shockingly, not drunk? Everything is on the side of its head today! "Where were you Thomas?" "At my friends house, being gay." "What?" "I said, being gay at my friend's house. Can't you listen?" He sighed and kept washing dishes. "And, why aren't you drunk?" "I ran out of alcohol and can't get any more." He stopped talking and stopped doing the dishes. Now looking at me. "Just go to your room please, you are annoying me." "Says you." " _Thomas, if you don't listen to me right now.._ " "Or what!" "THOMAS!" A silence went across the room, not only did I manage to piss him off but I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me. "sorry." I managed to say and grabbed my backpack to go to my room. I'm pretty sure my dad said thank you when I started to walk off.

 

I changed to go to bed, which was a shirt and boxers. I got into bed and dozed off still thinking about what happened at Tord's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat kept licking me while I wrote this chapter.


End file.
